Take the Damn Flower
by pyroleigh
Summary: Peach is planning the marriage of her dreams to her precious Mario. She chooses some Smashers for the wedding party, putting Ike in the awkward position of being Zelda's escort for the big day. He has to bring her a bouquet of flowers, and the Hylian princess is being more than a bit difficult to hide her own feelings for the mercenary. Just some cuteness (and to show off my cover)


It was the wedding to end all weddings. Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, had finally asked the ever lovely Princess Peach to marry him. The second he fell on one knee before her, everyone at the Smash mansion knew what would happen next: an over the top, expensive, fancy wedding that only Peach could plan. Immediately she set to work, figuring out who would be her maid of honor and her bridesmaids, her and their dresses, what to serve for food and drink, and who exactly to sit where. The blonde spent months planning, months that made everyone in residence cringe. What hellish pink nightmare were they going to be subjected to? Unfortunately, after six long and arduous months of planning, they found out.

XxX

"Everyone gather round!" Peach exclaimed like an excited schoolgirl with the latest gossip. Ike, who was sitting beside Roy and Marth, suppressed the urge to groan as everyone moved to comply. He hated royalty, the only exception being the blue haired man to his left that was currently smoothing his impeccable tunic. "I have to speak to the following people," Peach cleared her throat dramatically as she raised her pink clipboard and Ike looked to see Link walk over curiously, Princess Zelda on his heels. Ike watched her for a moment, her light blue eyes on Peach with a mix of curiosity and annoyance. Okay, if he was being honest there were really two royal blooded people he could stand. The only problem with that was the pointed eared princess hated his guts.

Ike sighed and stood up, hauling Roy to his feet as they shuffled towards the gathered assortment of people and creatures. "I need to speak to Rosalina, Zelda, Samus, and Palutena for the ladies... also I need Luigi, Ike, Link, and Marth for the men. Meet me in the grand ballroom in twenty minutes!" with that she stepped away from the crowds, a feeling sinking into Ike's gut. He glanced to see Princess Zelda smiling at Rosalina, the two of them obviously happy and curious as to what this summons meant. He watched her smile for a moment, wishing she'd turn the gesture his way for once, before turning to Marth and nodding for him to lead the way.

XxX

"I wonder what she wants us for!" Rosalina said excitedly and Zelda nodded along.

"I think I have an idea..." Zelda said absentmindedly, watching the duo of blue haired men walking a ways ahead of them. "Didn't you notice that she called an even number of men and women for this private little pow wow?"

Rosalina gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. "You think she's picked us to be her bridesmaids! Oh that would be amazing! And the men must be Mario's groomsmen!" Zelda tuned out Rosalina's excited ramblings after that. No one knew the princess from the stars quite like Zelda did; once you got past her defenses the woman hardly ever shut up. Instead of the mindless prattle she watched Ike, the mercenary and Radiant Hero, walk alongside one of the few people she ever saw him with. Marth, Roy, and Snake made up his group of friends at the mansion, a fact she found a little odd. He was a handsome man, any woman with eyes could see that, and he had proven time and again that he could more than hold his own in a fight. Why did he hold so few in close counsel? Did he find the others untrustworthy? If that was the case was she one of those?

Zelda, crown princess of Hyrule was no fool mind you. She knew on the very few occasions she had been in a spot to speak directly to Ike she had been less than hospitable. Truth be told she had been downright rude, her disdain for his common talk and unlearned air evident in every snide remark she sent his way. Now he avoided her at every turn, a fact she should have delighted in, but found herself regretting. Every so often, she thought she caught him staring at her, but those deep blue eyes held nothing she could read and his handsome face was a blank mask she could never peer behind. Perhaps this wedding would give her a chance to right some wrongs she had made all that time ago...

XxX

"I've called you all here for one thing," Peach said with an excited smile as she looked over the gathering of people in the grand ballroom before her. Ike stood farthest from the rest of them, trying to keep his eyes on Peach and not let them stray to the pointed eared beauty watching her intently. "Mario and I have chosen all of you to be in our wedding party! Now, the best man is obviously Luigi," she indicated the green clad younger brother who yippeed happily, "and Rosalina girl you know you're my maid of honor."

"Me?!" Rosalina laughed and Ike shuddered at the odd sound, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Marth.

"Next up for Mario's side is Ike," she smiled over at him and Ike inclined his head, eyes flicking to Zelda, knowing who exactly Peach would say would be his counterpart in the ceremony, "and for me, it's you Zelda!" She clapped her hands excitedly and Ike watched Zelda look his way. He snorted softly to himself, holding her gaze defiantly. A blush crawled up her cheeks and Ike felt confused. Why was she blushing?

"Then for Mario it's Samus," Peach continued, "partnered with Palutena for me. And of course Link you're on Mario's side of the aisle, and my dear Marth is with me. Any questions?" Her eyes ran over them and Samus cleared her throat as she raised her hand.

"Since I'm on Mario's side I don't have to wear a dress right?" she asked and Ike watched Peach's eye twitch.

"I'll see what he says," she said tightly, "but most likely you'll be in a dress." Ike could hear Samus' groan from where he stood and sent a sympathetic look her way. "Any other questions?"

"What will we have to do?" Palutena asked and Peach smiled at her.

"You will each walk down the aisle on the arm of your counterpart who, I should have started with this, will give you a bouquet of flowers before you walk down the aisle, it's a Mushroom Kingdom thing, and anyway you'll stand there while we say our vows and you'll have to dance together at the reception." Ike's eyebrows rose at that. Give the princess who hated him a bouquet, have her on his arm down the aisle, and dance with her? This was going to be interesting. "Now the flowers have to be something the two of you choose together. It can be any flower, but see in the Mushroom Kingdom all the wedding party is usually a couple so they know what flower the other likes. You'll have to talk it over and figure that out," she waved a hand dismissively and Ike looked to see Zelda scowling. Yeah, this was going to be interesting.

XxX

Zelda sat in her favorite spot in the mansion's gardens. Tucked away under a tall tree with ample shade and lightly scented blossoms, she felt at home. Her mind roamed over the information about the wedding, both excited and dreading the thought of having to spend more time with the mercenary she was pretty sure hated her. Why couldn't she be partnered with Link? He was silent and sweet, he knew her better than anyone here, and he knew exactly how to treat the princess of his kingdom. Ike... well the brute would be handsome at her side but she knew he was going to be difficult.

Footsteps on the gravel path pulled her from her musings and she looked up to see Ike standing in her sanctuary, a grim look on his face. "Princess," he inclined his head at her, the closest thing to a bow she had ever received from him. She wondered briefly how he treated his own princess before she nodded back.

"Hello Ike," she said, sliding on her mask she was always taught to wear in front of people. "What can I do for you?" He moved towards her slowly, his boots silent on the grass as he stopped before her. She looked up at him, hiding how daunting it was having such a powerful fighter looming over her.

"Here," he held out a single red rose, "take the flower."

"That's a rose," she said and his fingers twitched on the stem.

"Then take the rose," he said, voice neutral.

"I hate roses," she said, eyeing his offering oddly.

"What kind of woman hates roses?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"This one," she said and stood up, dusting off imaginary dirt from her flowing gown. "Try again." With that, she walked off, keeping her steps even. She wanted to run, wanted to hide the smile forming on her lips, but kept her pace even and steady as she left the mercenary standing there.

XxX

Ike glared at the field of flowers before him, the young smashers running and jumping in them with glee. "Doesn't like roses my ass," he grumbled as he strode forward, eyes hunting for something that spoiled princess would like.

"HI IKE!" he cringed as Ness and Lucas came up to him, pollen coating their clothes as they fell into step beside him.

"Good afternoon," he said, eyes focusing on a sprig of lavender ahead of him. She liked purple, maybe that would do it? He moved to it and plucked the flower from the ground, spinning it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Whatcha doing?" Lucas asked and Ike looked to him.

"Trying to find a flower for Princess Zelda," he responded.

"Why?" Ness asked and Ike shook his head.

"For Peach's wedding. I'm supposed to give her flowers and she didn't want a rose," he turned to leave, finding his path blocked by Nana and Popo.

"That's a pretty one!" Nana exclaimed and Ike felt his lips twitch at her exuberance.

"Well, let's hope she agrees," he said as he sidestepped the young ones and moved to find her.

XxX

"Take the flower," a deep voice made Zelda jump, her chair squeaking on the wooden floor of the library beneath her. She turned to see Ike holding out a spring of lavender. She looked the flower over and shook her head.

"Lavender is nice," she admitted as she picked up her book again, "but it's not my kind of flower."

"Just take the damn flower," he said and she shook her head, focusing on the book in front of her.

"Try again Ike," she said and heard his sigh. The lavender sprig was dropped into her book, his boots retreating from her. Zelda chanced a glance over her shoulder, a smile on her lips as she watched him walk out of the archway leading back into the mansion. With two gloved fingers she picked up the admittedly very beautiful flower and smelled it, a fond smile on her lips as she thought of Ike picking it just for her.

XxX

He hated flowers with a passion he only usually held for his enemies. They all smelled, they all had color, why was this so difficult? He stared at the field before him, eyes on the napping Pikachu curled up around a few light blue blossoms he didn't know the name to. He moved over to the sleeping Pokemon carefully, not wanting to startle it awake. He leaned forward, his fingers gripping the green stem and pulling the flower from the ground with a soft pop. Pikachu's eyes popped open and Ike hissed in pain as electricity shot from the evil little creature's cheeks and into his hand.

"Pika!" the yellow rodent shouted and Ike felt the urge to kick it.

"Just picking a flower for Zelda," he tried to explain, wiggling his fingers to get feeling back into them.

"Pika pika!" more electricity sparked by the red dots and Ike withdrew, gripping his latest offering tightly.

"Fucking little bastard," he growled as he moved away, barely dodging a bolt of lightning aimed at his head.

XxX

"Here," Ike stood before her once more under the tree in the garden, hands on a light blue hydrangea, "take the flower." Zelda looked at the bloom in his hands, a smile threatening to come to her lips.

"Not my flower Ike," she said, keeping the smile from her face.

"I got shocked by Pikachu for this, take the damn flower," he said, voice tight. Zelda suppressed a giggle at the mighty Ike getting zapped by the little Pokemon and shook her head.

"I'm not taking it."

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked and Zelda looked up into his eyes abruptly. "Just tell me what flower you like and I'll get it I-"

"You're way off Ike," she said with a lazy sigh as she wiggled her toes in her silk shoes.

"And you're a spoiled princess, just take the damn flower," he said and she blinked at him.

"Do you talk to Princess Elincia this way?" she asked and his nostrils flared at the mention of his princess in Crimea. "I can't imagine this sort of behavior from a lord goes over so well."

"I," he leaned down, putting his face very close to hers, "am no ordinary lord. Take. The. Damn. Flower."

"No," she said and held his gaze. She watched a dozen emotions flash in his dark blue eyes she could get lost in, most likely none of them meant to express goodwill while his face remained neutral. He straightened up and tossed the flower down on her lap, turning on his heel and leaving her there. As soon as he was out of sight she picked up the flower and opened the book beside her, placing it right next to the lavender sprig she had pressed against the pages.

XxX

"What kind of flower does Zelda like?" Ike asked Link that evening in the training room. The silent Hylian looked at him curiously and Ike sighed. "I have no idea and she won't tell me. Can you show me?" he asked and watched a smirk come to Link's ever silent lips. Slowly the blonde hero shook his head and drew his sword, turning back to the practice dummy before him. "Come on Link, from one hero to another... I'd tell you Elincia's." Link gave him another smirk as he circled the dummy, his head shaking slowly. Ike let out a heavy sigh and left the practice room, a feeling of hopelessness settling in his stomach like a rock.

XxX

"How about this one?" Ike's voice behind her in the library made her smile, a smile she dropped before she turned to face him. She was standing on a ladder to reach a book she wanted on the top shelf, the taller mercenary forced to look up at her. He held out a Verbena, the dark purple very flattering. He knew her favorite color, that was a step in the right direction.

"A Verbena?"

"I don't know what it's called," he said with a neutral face as he looked up at her, the flower held up between them. "Just take it."

"It's nice, but-" he dropped the blossom on the floor, turning on his heel and stalking off. Zelda hopped down from the ladder and scooped up the flower, pulling off her gloves to touch the soft petals with her bare fingers.

XxX

"Not those," Ike growled and kicked the disappointing Verbenas as he walked past them in the flowery fields, eyes hunting for a new offering for Zelda. His eyes landed on a tall bunch, the dark purple blooms promising, and he moved towards them. "She probably won't like you either," he grumbled as he plucked one of them.

XxX

"A Clematis? Really?" Zelda asked as Ike held the flower out to her. She had been on her way to her room, finding him outside her door was a pleasant surprise.

"What's wrong with it?" he sighed the words and she fought to keep a smile from her lips as he stared a little forlornly at the flower in his hands.

"It's lovely really Ike," she said and he shook his head.

"But it's not what you like," he finished and to her surprise he leaned against the wall, the flower dangling from his fingers at his side. He looked up at her, his eyes searching her face. Zelda couldn't help but blush under the scrutiny and had to look away. "Fine," he said and dropped the flower, pushing himself off the wall and down the hallway. When he turned the corner out of sight, Zelda picked up the flower and smiled at it affectionately.

XxX

"This one has to be it," Ike said as he pulled yet another flower from the field. "If this isn't it I have no idea what else to try."

XxX

"A Summer Snapdragon?" Zelda asked as Ike looked down at her. She was just sitting down to breakfast, the plate of fruit and one blueberry muffin had been calling her name since she woke up. Now Ike stood before her, yet another flower meant for her.

"If that's what it's called," Ike said carefully, eyes focusing somewhere on her plate. She took a deep breath and he seemed to deflate. "Not it either huh?"

"Ike-"

"Just forget it," he sighed, dropping the flower on her table and turning around to leave. He moved towards the line for food, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You're not making easy on him huh?" Peach's voice made Zelda turn with a guilty smile on her lips. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom sat down beside her, plucking a grape from her plate. "You should be nicer to him, he's trying harder than any other groomsman."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, slightly taken aback.

"Well, Marth just walked up to Link and told him, Rosalina pointed them out to Luigi in the garden, and Samus and Palutena went to the flower shop in town to find hers. Roy told Marth, who told me naturally, that Ike has been scouring that field of flowers for something for you after every time you shoot down what he offers." Zelda looked to Ike as he grabbed a plate holding some bacon and eggs, a scowl on his lips even as Snake walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. A fond smile and warm blush crawled up her face as she watched Ike greet him, Snake shaking his head at something Ike mumbled.

XxX

Ike sat down in the middle of the field, some golden flowers brushing against his arm as he tried to think of what to do. This was harder than he thought. He had originally thought Zelda would just say yes to the rose to not have to deal with him anymore than necessary. Why would she keep this up? He had spoken to her more in the last few weeks than he had since they met. Every time she looked at him when he had another flower, he would almost swear he saw a smile in her eyes that didn't make it to her lips. Was tormenting him that much fun she wanted to keep it up? Was she that cruel?

He groaned and laid back on the grass, his eyes on the fluffy clouds above him. Even they taunted him, forming vague shapes of flowers as he looked around at the expanse above him. "C'mon Ike," he sighed as he shut his eyes, "this can't be that hard... It's just a fucking flower." He inhaled deeply, the sickly sweet smell of a thousand different flowers making him groan. He rolled onto his stomach, eyes landing on a plant in front of him. A grin came to his lips as he looked the flower over. It's purplish blue blooms fanned out like a bell, the bright yellow center standing out brightly.

"Oh yes," he said, an eager hand grabbing the plant as he hauled himself to his feet.

XxX

A knock on her door pulled Zelda from staring down at the flowers in her books from Ike. She stood up, a fond smile on her lips as she opened the door. Ike stood there and immediately that smile faltered. "Ike," she breathed his name, hoping he couldn't see the flowers on her bed behind her.

"I have something for you," he said, a triumphant look in his eyes.

"And what's that?" she asked and he pulled a flower from behind his back. "Is that-"

" _Atropa belladonna,_ commonly known as the very deadly nightshade plant," he said, the first grin on his lips she had ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight, him grinning like that could make the world stop. He could rule a country with that look.

"Wh-why nightshade?" she asked, cursing herself for losing her composure in front of him.

"Because you're not a normal woman and you would never want something a trivial as a rose, or ordinary as a non-toxic flower," he proclaimed, that grin still in place. "You love nightshade, don't deny it." Zelda couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as she looked at him, mirth in his eyes as he leaned closer to her.

"I like it but-"

"If you say you don't want this," Ike said, taking a step closer to her. Zelda backpedaled, heart thundering as Ike stepped into her room, "I will make you eat it and every last berry on the plant it came from."

"You can't poison me Ike, I'm-"

"I know who you are and I..." he trailed off, eyes going to her bed and Zelda shut her eyes, fighting off the urge to throw herself on her bed to hide her collection of flowers from him. "Are... are those the-"

"Just go away," Zelda begged and Ike looked to her, a look on his face she was scared to try and name.

"You kept them? All the ones you said you didn't like-"

"I loved them!" she snapped and sat on her bed, not able to look at him. "You picked colors I loved, they smelled great... it was the first time you approached me and I was enjoying the attention from you." The words poured right from her mouth and once they were out there she snapped her mouth shut, hating that she had let them slip. "Look the wedding is tomorrow and I just want to go to bed." Ike stared at her a moment, then his eyes flicked to the flowers on her bed.

"I-"

"Just go," she sighed the words and he moved towards her, holding out the nightshade.

"Take the flower," he said and she took it from his fingers, not able to look up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that he left her room, leaving Zelda to a pile of drying flowers and the uncomfortable silence that filled the air around her.

XxX

Ike bit his lips together as he scoured the field of flowers, the flashlight he borrowed from Snake in his hands as he walked slowly, having decided exactly what to do for Zelda for the ceremony. "So," Snake's rough voice was at his side, the smell of his cigarette off-set by the aroma around them, "she kept every flower you brought to her? All those ones she's rejected?"

"Yeah," Ike said absentmindedly as he plucked one of what he was looking for.

"Are we done here yet?" Snake asked and Ike shook his head, shining the light in the distance.

"Not by a long shot."

XxX

Zelda sighed as she slipped into the light pink dress Peach had chosen for all her bridesmaids and Samus, the only exception being Marth who had a pink tie to offset his dark suit to match the groomsmen. "This is so exciting!" Rosalina said with a smile and Zelda gave her a curt nod as she stepped into the heels she just knew were going to kill her feet. "What's wrong?" Rosalina asked after a moment and Zelda sighed.

"I may have completely ruined whatever I had forming with Ike."

"Oh no what happened?" Zelda now had the attention of Palutena and Samus as well, both of them looking at her with worried expressions.

"He's been trying since we found out we were partnered up for the ceremony to give me the right flower and I've been denying every last one he brought me. He always dropped them and I kept them... so like an idiot I had them spread out on my bed last night and he knocks on the door to bring me a nightshade flower with some lines about me not being a normal woman and not liking normal flowers and then he saw them and I may or may not have completely spilled my guts to him." The word came out all in a rush and the second she was done talking Zelda felt exhausted. She looked at the gathered faces around her, Palutena and Rosalina looked upset for her, but Samus had a knowing smile on her lips.

"Don't worry Zelda," Samus said with a wink. "I think you'll find that things aren't as bleak as you think." Zelda wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but just as she opened her mouth Peach appeared, her long white gown accented with a pink sash around her waist.

"Let's go ladies!" she squealed excitedly.

XxX

Ike felt like he was the one about to sign his life away as he stood there with Link and Luigi, Samus limping over to them in pink heels. They all had their bouquets for their counterparts, Luigi holding some odd star-shaped golden petals, Link had his slender fingers wrapped around a bouquet of blood red roses, and Samus was holding some gold and white bouquet. Ike straightened his tie as he glanced down at the bouquet for Zelda, a grin coming to his lips at Link's knowing look.

The bridesmaids came into view from a back room, Ike's heart speeding up as Zelda walked towards him. She was trying her best to look anywhere but at him until he cleared his throat. Finally she glanced up at him. He saw past the mask she always wore, saw the uncertainty shining in her eyes as she tried to smile at him. The gesture faltered on her lips and he held out the flowers for her, watching her eyes light up at the colorful array of deep purples and light blues. Every flower he had given her except the rose was present, their fresh colors vibrant and beautiful. In the middle of the bunch sat the nightshade, a smile coming to her lips when she saw it. She took the bouquet with reverence, looking up at him in silent awe. A genuine smile graced her lightly painted lips and he held out an arm. She took it and they moved towards the aisle, taking their place behind Luigi and Rosalina. He looked to Zelda, loving her hand on his arm and nudged her slightly. She looked up at him and he leaned his lips to her pointed ears.

"It's about time you took the damn flowers."

 **XXX**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I had this idea because my awesome babe took a doodle of mine of Ike giving Zelda a flower saying "take the damn flower already" and was inspired to make the awesome cover for this story (thank you my babe!). I really made up the whole Mushroom Kingdom ceremony thing (it's elaborate and seemed so Peach...) so no one hate me for that okay? Anyway, let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


End file.
